


Feel Better

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could smell it, taste it in the midmorning air. The sharp tang of electricity, the very scent burning her nose as it does every time.</p>
<p>A migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet for Ancestor Night that I just got around to because I am a horrible person.
> 
> Also, I hate doing summaries. Bluh.

She could smell it, taste it in the midmorning air. The sharp tang of electricity, the very scent burning her nose as it does every time.

A migraine.

Bare feet stepping lightly through the mercifully long abandoned hive they stumbled upon, The Dolorosa found the block The Psiioniic had claimed as his own to 'get away' from his two flushed companions. Though the words he chose were much harsher, his intent was less so. Those two rarely had any privacy, and he would grant them this. After all, the hive was probably one of the safest places they had stopped in ages, the thick layer of dust that had settled over every surface, the flora growing through the walls, already partially reclaiming the building was proof that no one had touched this places in many sweeps.

There wasn't a door to knock on before entering, though it was probably for the best, as the sounds of static crackling quietly could be heard, mixed with pained groans coming from the darkest corner of the room. Stepping closer still, her own soft glow fell upon their yellow blooded companion, a puddle of sick beside him.

"It's alright now..." Sliding past the sick, The Dolorosa settled beside the other, whispering comforting words, the soft light from her skin setting to the more familiar if still lighter than normal gray when the other turned away, hissing in pain as he held tight to the back of his neck, trying to make himself as small as possible. The blue and red sparks emanating from his clenched shut eyes, bouncing between his twin sets of horns, had her hair standing on end as she placed a hand on his.

This was his secret. From her son, from his mate. Their friend often slipped away as they slept, suffering through these episodes often alone. But now he wasn't alone. The secret kept between the two of them so as not to worry the others. The feel of her hand on his reminding him of that.

"It hurts...." Elder Gods above, his lisp was so much worse now, nearly a slur as he tried to relax to her touch, as her calloused fingertips moved his hands away, started to massage the back of his neck for him. "It hurts..."

"It's alright." She said again, pressing her lips to his forehead as he moved closer, resting his head on her chest. He sat in front of her, arms wrapped around her waist as he tried to block out what little light was making it into the block through the cracked wall. It took careful maneuvering to avoid being stabbed by horns, or shocked, but she managed, both hands working near the base of his skull now, rubbing slow, easy circles, around and around until she reached his forehead. Slowly, the acrid smell dissipated, the crackling turning to nothing more than a soft hum as she continued.

"Just rest, dear. I am here. I will always be here." The groans, the slurred words fell away to wordless chatter as the pressure seemed to melt from him at her touch, though his grip on her never lessened. Even as he slipped into a hopefully daymareless sleep, the last words he spoke sounding almost like 'I love you.'

The thought brought a smile to her lips then, as she pressed a kiss between his horns. "I know. I love you, too."


End file.
